A Tainted Heart
by evalinesilverveil
Summary: A treacherous queen who terrorizes her kingdom is kicked out of the throne only to be executed of course, but when she manages to escape, an poor farmer stumbles upon her and decides to take her in. Will he be able to teach her that there is a way that she can change for the better? Or is there no hope for Mika?
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! This is a new story I'm making, I got bored and this plot just popped up so I decided to write it up for you guys! I own Mika and I do not own DGM also if you guys are wondering why it's always DGM it's because this is the only anime I've ever watched *sweat drop* but I'll try to make some of Divergent and Hungergames maybe! Kay! And could you maybe post some feed back of how I can improve this story for me? That would b great! Thanks! ENJOY!**

**Tainted Heart Chapter One:**

Hello. My name is Mika. Queen Mika. As by my title you all should know I'm the most important woman in the world. I'm about 18 and the world revolves around me. I get what I want, when I want it. I live a luxurious life, fancy clothing and jewelry, tons of money and of course all the food I could possibly want. But why shouldn't I have all this? Its hard work ruling a kingdom, hiring people to execute, hiring tax collectors. Its just so hard, so... stress full...time staking. It's so much easier to hire people to do things for me.

"M'lady, is this the dress you wanted?" The voice of my personal maid snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked over at the crimson ball gown before me, it was slim at the waist but blossomed like a orchid at the bottom, white lace trimmed the bottom and the cuffs of the sleeves, a black floral print clung to the dress. But no. This wasn't the one I wanted. This wasn't shiny enough. Now this thing just wouldn't do.

"No." I said in exasperation. "What are you, blind? It's not _nearly _shiny enough!" I snapped.

"B-but M'lady, its the only one available." The pudgy woman said in desperation. She knew the consequences of failure. She was an odd woman named Sarah Gibbons. She usually never disappointed me. But ever since she saw that dog kill a rat, she'd been screwing up here and there.

"I don't care! It's not what I wanted! Now get me the dress I want!" I ordered, hitting the arm of my throne with a gloved fist.

"Y-yes ma'am..." She said, bowing respectively as is expected from a peasant, then she scurried out of the room as fast as her short legs could carry her. I leaned back in my throne, leaning my chin on the back of my hand. Some people are just so useless... Why I even put up with them... I do not know. Suddenly, the door opened and a small amount of my army walked in. The general, Mitas as he is called, stepped forwards and bowed before me.

"My queen... We have failed to extinguish our dragon problem, they fought back strongly and my defenses were unable to hold them back." He said gravely.

"This will not do. Now..." I said looking amongst the warriors then picking out the timid of the bunch, he was a lanky thing. He had a large nose and the large brown eyes of a doe, he used to be a swine boy, but he was forced to join the army along with many more men. "Carver, it is Carver isn't it? Step forward." I commanded. He stepped forward, visibly trembling.

"Y-Yes my queen?" He asked in a timid tone, making me smirk slightly.

"Tell me. Now I want the truth. Tell me what happened on the day we lost." I said.

"W-well me and John were standing guard outside the tent while the General and a few others were gambling and drinking rum, and then the dragnets just attacked us while men were drunk," he said softly. I turned to the man named John, he was tall, strong easily six feet and damn those muscles... BACK ON TRACK!

"Is what he says true?" I asked him.

"Y-yes my queen." He replied nervously. I turned to the general and beckoned him forth. Then I turned to my executioner.

"Off with his head." I demanded. I leaned back with a satisfied smirk at the fearful looks I got. The executioner nodded and grabbed a hold of the generals arm. I then turned to my advisor.

"Find a new general." I told him as I watched the executioner bring Mitas to the chopper as I call it. The chilled was a wooden structure with a in the middle for ones neck, and a large blade sharp and thick enough to cut through bone, the executioner put a bag over Mita's head and settled his neck in the dip. Then he prepared the blade, holding onto the rope that would soon bring the old general his fate. I watched boredly, yawning slightly. Then the executioner released the rope causing the blade to plummet down to the general's neck. I felt myself giggle with amusement as I heard the successful slice of the blade. Blood gushed from where Mitas's head used to be. I stood, getting bored of this. "I think I'll take dinner in my room tonight." I said, walking past the soldiers. Though this gave me such pleasure to see his blood spilled. I smiled slightly. Oh the life of a queen... there is nothing like it.

I walked into my large bedroom, sitting on my queen sized four poster bed. I lay down, looking up at the ceiling. Life was pretty boring. What was there to do anyways? Nothing interesting besides watching my army taking down the mobs that swooped to my doors every day. I scoffed slightly thinking about how foolish those novices were. Trying to rebel against me? The one who ruled them and everything around them? Without me, this kingdom would fall apart! How could they be so idiotic? And hopefully I can find a strong worthy king to rule by my side someday. I was at least happy my parents before me hadn't set up an arranged marriage. I wanted to choose my own king. Someone who would still give me whatever I wanted, while still ruling by my side. One that was strong fearless and like me. I felt myself smile slightly at the thought of it... just a little fantasy of mine. If anything, I have the rights to dream. I may be a malicious queen but I can still have my day dream moments. I'm still a girl. I have my ideal taste in men. Of course, he had to be royalty. No way was I marrying a peasant! Only the highest bred man is perfect for me and anywhere below that was unworthy of the likes of me. But who... which prince would be truly worthy of me? This was reality so of course none would be fitting of my fantasies. But one could only hope for a man _like _it. That would be good enough I suppose. For no one could be as perfect as myself.

I felt myself close my eyes and drift off to sleep with a yawn, the thoughts of a fantasy man for me buzzed around in my thoughts….

A knock at my door woke me from my light sleep. I sat up reluctantly and looked at the door.

"Come in come in." I said irritably. My cook walked into the room, a silver platter held in hand. I felt myself smile hungrily at the platter, my Chef Jerry bowed and handed me my supper.

"Is there anything else you may want my Queen?" He asked politely.

"There is nothing that I can think of, so be on your way," I said shooing my cook away He bowed and hurried out. I began to eat the extravagant food. But a sleepy, woozy feeling erupted inside of me, but I made nothing of it, so I found myself rest my plate of half finished foods, the flavor fresh on my tongue, and I lied down on my bed… I didn't really know or care why I was so tired all of a sudden, the one thought on my mind was to go to sleep… So I did just that… I soon closed my eyes letting the darkness envelope me, and soon, everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! This is chapter two of ****A Tainted Heart ****I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

**Tainted Heart Chapter Two:**

_S-so c-c-cold w-why am I cold? _My thoughts trembled, all I could feel is the cold disturbing darkness around me the deathly cold of the musky air _what witchcraft is this? _I thought, an aching cavity of fear and anger pulsed through my cold body, the ground beneath me was so cold, rough and moist, almost like the cobblestone floors in the dungeons... I opened my eyes slowly, blinking to make my blurry vision focus. Everything was so dark… I could hear the soft _drip drop _of water droplets plopping into a nearby puddle, the sound of tiny scratching claws and scurrying feet alerted me to rats. Fear welled up inside me as I looked around in panic. Rats! Why were there rats!? This place looked very familiar… M-my own dungeon… Why was I in my dungeon!? _I am the queen! Why am I locked up in my OWN dungeon!? What is the meaning of this?!_

I sat up, hearing the clank of chains. I felt blood rushing to my shoulders causing the sensation of pins and needles to flood over my arms. I looked up, seeing my arms chained above me. I struggled in my bonds, trying my best to undo myself, trying to become free, I felt some sort of rope tied around the back of my head and on the inside of my mouth gagging me. What was going on? Who did this? Then I remembered my meal… Had Jerry done this? I'd have his head as soon as I was free! I struggled against my bonds fiercely. This was treason! How dare someone do this to me! I'd have their head for this! I tried to cry out for help but then was silenced by the gag. I felt so gross, I felt so much dirt and dust on my skin, this wasn't right for a queen. I tried to use my tongue to push the cloth out of my mouth but I could feel it wasn't going to budge an inch, even worse, it tasted like curdled milk and blood. Honestly, that is probably one of the worst combo's you can get with these things! I gave up after a bit, seeing that I wasn't getting anywhere with this.

The ache of defeat began to sink in, compressed against my fears. I felt tears slide down my cheeks, clearing a passage through the grit. What was going to happen to me...? Surely one of my trusted guards would save me right? I continued to sit in silence, tears streaming down my grimy cheeks. I felt the bitter cold brush against my skin causing goosebumps to rise up my pale skin. Was someone ever going to come? Or would I be left here to rot? I shook my head to clear the thoughts. I couldn't think like that… No I just couldn't. Someone would come to get me. They had to. I was their queen, this kingdom would fall to destruction without me… Right? Or... no. I can't have any negative thoughts.

A shudder pushed it's way through my positive barrier as I fought back the negative thoughts. I tried to think positive things. But it just wasn't working… All my fears were just swimming past my positive thoughts and bombarding me to living hell... I took a deep breath, trying desperately to calm my tears. But they kept flooding over my cheeks. Suddenly… I heard the creak of the metal door opening slowly, and a whistle of one of my guards! I was saved! They were coming to get me! My guard, John walked up to the cell with a large smirk.

"How do you like your stay _queenie_," he sneered. My eyes widened in disbelief. What was going on? "You're probably wondering what's going on huh?" _Actually, yes that's exactly what I was wondering_ I thought bitterly as I narrowed my eyes at him "well, us working for you, and the kingdom have had enough of you… All those stupid laws, your malicious behavior… We've especially had enough of _you _in general…" My eyes widened further, fear filling me once more. "We'll be deciding your fate soon you bitch." He said with a wide smirk. He tapped the bars with some sort of metal bowl, and unlocked the door to the cell and walked over to me, taking my gag off "Open wide, it's the last meal you'll ever get… If it goes my way," he purred gesturing to the foul smelling food/liquid? In the bowl. It looked all mushy like what the pigs eat. Was this… Slop? I had the overwhelming urge to refuse. But... he said this would be my last meal... did that mean...? Did he mean…

A picture of me with a noose around my neck and being hung on the hanging tree came to mind. Then one of the old general getting his head chopped off… Except… I was there instead of him... My tears became faster, streaming down my face. John chuckled, then I felt his rough hands force my jaw open as he dumped slop into my mouth. I believe, if I knew what dung tasted like, that this would pretty much match the description, I coughed and sputtered. I gagged, coughing loudly. He closed my mouth and held it closed until I swallowed the putrid stuff, I felt it rise again as my gag reflexes tried to work, but I ended up choking it down. I pulled my face away from his hand, gasping for breath. I still felt the essence of his rough hands on my smooth, perfect skin. I coughed, still crying silently.

"It's no use crying, tomorrow… You're gonna get what's coming to you," he snickered. His dry throat sounding brittle and harsh. I glared at him through my tears. He chuckled softly, putting the gag into my mouth again to stop me from replying. I struggled against the chains again, death glaring John. "Goodnight _queenie_," he breathed before extinguishing the torches that hung on the walls and leaving me alone with my thoughts… And the rat problem. I shuddered at the thought of those filthy vermin. But… They were the least of my concerns… I needed to escape… I needed to run away. I didn't want to die... If only I could reach one of my hair pins... perhaps I could lock pick the chains. I'd need to wait… Maybe they'd leave me alone for a minute or two tomorrow… Or if I was seen again tonight... It was my best hope for escape... _I can't die… I can't die… I can't die…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't posted in a long time, been juggling all sorts of things like highschool, piano, my Jeff the Killer x reader, and a bunch of other things! ANYWHO! Hope you enjoy!**

**Tainted Heart Chapter Three:**

"And we hereby sentence Queen Mika to Death at sunset tomorrow by the guillotine." The judge said slamming the mallet down to his wooden desk. I felt tears roll down my cheeks.

"You can't do this! I'm the queen! You have no rights!" I pleaded, trying to get rid of the fear in my voice.

"Not anymore," A guard chuckled. Another two grabbed my by my arms and forced me to my feet. Dragging me to my dungeon cell. All was lost. I was going to die... I don't want to die. What did I do to deserve this?! I need to escape! I need to find a way out! I looked at the guards wondering if I could bribe them with money... Would they accept it? I didn't know... what if it didn't work though?

"P-please don't kill me!" I cried to them "I-I'll do anything! I'll give you my money!" I pleaded to them. They both smirked.

"You hear that?" One of the guards asked his friend. "She thinks she can bribe us for money."

"Please!" I cried trying to persuade them. "I'll do anything!" I sobbed. They shoved me into my cell, laughing cruelly as they walked away. I felt myself fall to my knees the skin breaking as it hit the cold stone… I cried into my hands both from the pain of my once perfect knees, and from fear. How did this happen? Everything had been so perfect before... now I was going to die and there was nothing I could do about it. I felt the tears flow down my cheeks like rivers of grief. The tear's dropped to the ground as fear and grief just flooded through me. I needed to get out. I need to escape... somehow… I heard a tapping on the bars in front of me. I looked up slightly to see who or what it was. I was surprised to see a tall man with fiery red hair that was tied to stand up with a green bandana, he wore commoner farmers clothes of browns and tans, and work boots. He had a singular green eye and an eye patch covering the other eye. He grinned and waved slightly, holding up some keys. He put a finger on his lips, telling me to stay quiet. I nodded slowly and shakily. Who was he? I had seen him at the court… He did look sort of sorry… But… Why was he doing this? Why was he helping me? Was it a trap? The man quietly opened the door and walked in, offering me a hand.

"Come on. We gotta hurry. Those guards won't stay unconscious for long." he whispered. I nodded and took his large rough hand, it had many blisters on it, probably from farming… His voice was very soft and gentle though, not gruff like I would expect from a farmer. He pulled me onto my feet and pulled me out of the cell. "We're gonna have to climb out the window." He said. "I'm guessing you have no idea how to climb, right?" I nodded bashfully, rubbing the back of my neck.

"W-why are you trying to help me anyways?" I asked.

"I'll explain later alright? For now though, you're gonna have to trust me." He smiled slightly. Without warning, he lifted me up onto his back. "Hold on tight." He said, beginning to climb out of the window. I clutched his muscular shoulders tightly, squeaking in fear when I looked down, holding him even tighter. He climbed down the castle wall and landed lightly in the gardens. He shifted the way he was holding me so he was now holding me bridal style. I felt my cheeks grow red, his commoner was holding me, a queen like his bride? What was wrong with this situation? He began running, holding me so I wouldn't fall. What was going on with my life? I clutched him tighter, afraid to fall, still not sure if I could trust him... He slowed down slightly when he reached a horse that was waiting for him. "You know how to ride a horse right?" He asked.

"O-of course I do!" I said a bit indignantly, still stammering a bit, though in truth I had no fucking idea how to ride a horse.

"Good." He said happily, placing me onto the horses back and getting on in front of me. "Wrap your arms around my waist and hang on tight."

"Now why in heavens should I do that?" I objected. "I don't know who you are!"

"Well, would you rather stay here and get beheaded?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine... " I grumbled and hesitantly wrapped my arms around his thin waist. He smelt like the farms. It was a bit gross and his back was sweaty, ugh.

"Thank you." He said with a small sigh. "Let's go." The horse neighed and started galloping away. I squeaked feeling my stomach lurch, I had never actually ridden a horse before, I always rode in carriages… Those were slower and comfy... The horse slowed after a while. I looked around and saw that we were in the farmland of the kingdom. The man stopped the horse in front of one of the small cottages. It was a rather shaggy place, very dirty, there were animals like pigs, chickens and cows roaming the farm, I crinkled my nose in a bit of disgust.

"Is… Is _this _where you live?" I asked a bit wearily.

"Yep." He grinned, sliding off the horse. He helped me down to the ground. "I know it's not what you're used to. But, it'll do. Besides we do need help with work down here anyways," he chuckled.

"You're expecting me, a high class queen, to work my tail off here on a farm?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, I knew I was getting a bit cocky but really? How could one as fine as myself work on a farm fit for peasants? He sighed in exasperation.

"Look. You're not the queen anymore. They were gonna kill you. So that throne ain't yours no more." He scolded. I couldn't help but to glare at my feet slightly, my hand grasping my arm.

"Why did you help me?" I asked suddenly.

"Maybe I'll tell you the reason some day. For now, I don't think you're ready for it." The man sighed. "Now come on, we gotta get you out of those clothes and into something else." I nodded slowly, and walked, or rather limped after him, after all, my knee was still cut from the stone of the dungeons. He led me into the small cottage, reaching into a cupboard of sorts and pulling out some clothes. He handed them to me. "Put them on." I nodded reluctantly.

"Where should I change?" I asked, not wanting to dress in front of the likes of a peasant. He pointed to a separate room. I nodded and walked into the room with the peasant clothes, then I began changing in a secluded spot in the room where the man wouldn't be able to see me. He had given me a long brown peasant dress that looked like it had some sort of white apron like piece of cloth attached to it. There was also a bonnet. Simple peasantry wear... I walked out of the room, holding my old clothes in my arms.

"Okay. Give those to me." He said, outstretching an arm. I nodded and handed him my old, preferable clothes.

"May I at least ask your name?" I sighed with an arched eyebrow.

"Lavi Bookman." He replied. I nodded. At least I knew what to call him other than the many insults that formed in my mind. "By the way, if gramps asks who you are, don't say anything. Let me come up with something." I nodded. "Good. Now I'm gonna burn these." Lavi said, looking at my old clothes. I blinked a few times.

"Do you know how expensive those were!" I cried. I at least had fine taste in my clothing.

"And do you know what will happen if they're found?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. I remained quiet. "Oh, and we're gonna have to cut your hair shorter too," he said with a slight smirk.

"What!?" I roared. I heard him laugh.

"Long hair is bad for farm work. It'll get caught in stuff." He explained.

"But I like my hair!" I protested indignantly.

"Do you like living?" He asked.

"Yes, but-" I tried to continue my protest but he cut me off.

"Then stop your complaining and deal with it!" He took my arm and sat me down in a chair, grabbing some scissors. I grumbled irritably, feeling my hair become cut from my skull strand by strand until it was neck length. Hanging just above my shoulders. Then he threw my old clothes into a fireplace and lit them on fire. "Welcome to your new life."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Sorry this took a while! But this is showing more of a spark if you know what I mean ;) anywho! ENJOY!**

**Tainted Heart Chapter Four:**

I awoke the next morning, praying everything had been just a bad dream and I was back in my castle, in my fancy bed and dresses, with servants tending to my every need. But no. That's not my case at all. Brown, splintery wooden walls coated my vision, tendrils of spiders cobwebs littering the corners. I sat up slowly, my muscles aching a bit from the uncomfortable mattress. I groaned then realizing I was in peasant rags… Joy to the world... Where was the man who saved me... what was his name again? Lavi? Yeah. That's what it was. Where was Lavi?

I looked around the room in surprise, blinking a few times. I walked out of the room, looking for the red head. Then it dawned upon me. What if he only took me so he hold ransom for me!? Then again... who would want to pay money for me if they wanted me dead? They would pay money to get me back to kill me… They want justice… They aren't going to take my absence lightly. I sighed heavily. What was I going to do? I could run for it… Right? I crept out of the room, looking around for any signs of people.

"Hey! Sleeping beauty is finally awake." a voice called brightly. I flinched slightly then sighed in relief when I realized it was Lavi. I looked over to where his voice called from. He was peaked out of the barn, waving his hand at me. I looked over at him and waved, walking over, feeling the heat of dawns rays against my skin, my feet bare against the rocky dirt making me half hobble to the barn. "How'd ya sleep?" Lavi asked, leaning on his pitchfork.

"Alright I guess," I said, shrugging. Screw elegacy at this point.

"Great. Ya hungry? Lenalee just brought me some fresh cheese." I thought for a moment then nodded.

"Is Lenalee your wife or somethin?" I asked curiously, I didn't really know why, but I got the urge to ask it was almost like a strong… Jealousy was it? Eh… Maybe cause he is waited on unlike how I am now. A criminal. Lavi burst out laughing.

"Lenalee? My wife? That's a good one!" He laughed. "As if Komui would ever let anyone marry her. Nah. She's just a good friend. If anything, Allen's her future husband." I nodded, though I felt something like relief wash over me. God, what was happening with my life!? What next? Mystical dragons!? "Anyway, are you hungry or not?" Lavi asked.

"Sure, I could go for something," I shrugged.

"Follow me then. I'll introduce you to the barn animals while I'm at it."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you're gonna work during your stay," he chuckled.

"What!? This is outrageous!" I shouted. Lavi sighed softly.

"If you want to stay here instead of being on the streets. You must work." Lavi said.

"But-!" I started but he cut me off.

"No buts, unless you want to give me a kiss," he said with a slightly perverted look.

"Me. Give you a kiss?" I said with a raised eyebrow, my dainty nose crinkled ever so slightly in disgust. "like that would happen, you wish loverboy" I scoffed. He snickered in amusement.

"Just kidding."

"_Suuuuuure_," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. He rolled his eyes, snickering softly. "So what in the gods name and I supposed to do?" I asked with a sigh, raising an eyebrow, and setting my hands on my hips.

"First off. Eat. Then I'll start you on some work." Lavi said. I nodded. "C'mon," he said and guided me inside the house and sat me down at the table where he set some cow milk and sunnyside up eggs. I had never really had something like this before… After all this was peasants food... Something brushed up against my leg, making me jump slightly. I looked around to see what it was. Lavi looked at me. "What's wrong?" He asked. It was a black cat with a silver cross on its head. It's tail brushed up against my leg.

"You have a cat?" I asked.

"Ya," he chuckled "she's my best mouser." The cat trotted up to Lavi and nuzzled against his leg. "Hey Lulu Bell. Here for your milk?" he chuckled. The she-cat meowed in response. He poured a saucer full of milk and placed in front of Lulu Bell. The black cat began to lap it up with a purr. I felt a small giggle escape my lips, this cat was pretty cute. Once Lulu finished, she stretched with a yawn and trotted off again. "Oh look, you do have emotions," Lavi chuckled.

"Silence," I grumbled, crossing my arms over my chest and turning my head away.

"Yes your highness." He chuckled teasingly. I rolled my eyes at him and took a bite out of my breakfast.

"Lavi!" A male voice called. Lavi look at the doorway to see who had called his name. I turned my head wondering who this person was. A boy with white hair and grey eyes walked in. I looked down letting my hair shield my face. What if he told the guards where I was? The whitette walked up to Lavi.

"Did you sneak away from Cross again?" Lavi asked with a raised brow.

"Maybe… " The male muttered bashfully.

"He's gonna be mad Allen," Lavi smirked.

"Ya, ya…" Allen grumbled. Allen's eyes fell on me.

"Who's this?" He asked a hint of curiosity in his tone.

"This is Mika, she's gonna be staying here and helping out on the farm," Lavi said.

"Hi, my name's Allen Walker," Allen introduced. I gave him a smile.

"Pleasure to meet you, my name is Mika." I introduced.

"Wow," Allen blinked "You're really polite." I heard Lavi snort.

"Why thank you," I smiled. Allen smiled slightly and nodded. I felt myself snicker when Lavi rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. I couldn't help giggling softly at Lavi. It was as if he was jealous. It was kinda cute. I decided to use this as taunt fuel.

"Aw, is someone jealous?" I purred.

"Like hell," Lavi muttered, I smirked in amusement. Allen looked behind him.

"Oh crap," he said "if he asks if I was here, you never saw me." He said hurriedly, hiding in a pile of hay. A man with long red hair walked into the barn.

"Hey Cross," Lavi greeted.

"Have you seen my apprentice?" Cross asked. Lavi shrugged. But I didn't like lying… So I didn't say anything I didn't want Allen to be hurt by Cross… Cross sighed and looked at me.

"Hello gorgeous," he purred. I rolled my eyes and looked away from him. "C'mon sweetheart, give me a kiss," he purred.

"Excuse me, but I have standards." I replied. "And those standards don't include you," I told him. He seemed to growl while Lavi snickered. Cross sighed softly.

"Tim. Find Allen." He said. A small, golden bird… No ball like thing with wings and horns flew from his head and for the hay pile. It dived into the pile and a cry of pain was heard as it pulled Allen out by his hair.

"Good day," Cross said before grabbing Allen's ear and guiding him out of the property.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Allen cried.

"Sorry Allen, better luck next time!" Lavi called after his friend. I giggled slightly. Lavi sighed then turned to me. "Alright, follow me, I'll start you out with milking the cows," he said.

"Okay…" I said slowly, standing and following the tall red head. He lead me to a milk cow who stood her head in a bucket of hay.

"Alright, this is what you do," he said as he took a bucket and sat on the stood, putting the bucket under the cows udder. I watched patiently as he started pulling the udders, cow milk starting to fill the bucket. Then he stood up and motioned for me to try it. I looked at the cow in disgust.

"No," I said stubbornly, crossing my arms. Lavi sighed and shook his head and forced me to sit down, his strong muscular arms wrapping around my shoulders and gripping my hands, forcing them to milk the cow. "But I don't want to! It's filthy!" I whined.

"Too bad, besides, you're gonna get used to it eventually," he purred. I pouted and allowed him to guide my hands. His arms were quite nice to feel as he did so… He guided my hands, making them milk the cow. I soon found myself lost in his scent and warmth. Before I knew it, we'd finished, his warm arms were painstakingly unraveled from mine.  
"See? That wasn't so bad." Lavi smirked. I looked at him, a bit dazed, his wonderful scent still in my nostrils.

"I-I guess not…" I muttered.

"Exactly. Now… We gotta harvest the fruit before gramps comes home." Lavi sighed. I nodded, standing up and following him out to the gardens, they weren't pretty like the ones at my old palace, they were simple food gardens with stuff like cabbage, wheat, carrots, potatoes and other farmers vegetables. He handed me a basket. "You can pick apples, I'll start with the corn." He said. I nodded and walked over to the apple trees. _I guess this isn't so bad…_ I thought as I began to pick ripe apples from the tree. It was kinda fun actually… I wondered if every day I could live in peace like this… On the farm… Maybe I'd get used to the life style...


	5. Chapter 5

**SORRY! Late update/updates been busy freaking midterms comming up soon XP I'm posting all of the rest of the chapters today! YAY anywho enjoy!**

**Tainted Heart Chapter Five:**

I've been working at Lavi's farm for a few months now. It's actually been… Nice... I've gotten a bit used to all the physical labor and I even got to meet this 'gramps' person Lavi's been talking about. He's pretty funny actually. He always hits Lavi over the head. Lavi told me he wasn't related to him at all, but wouldn't tell me why he was living with the old man. Whenever I asked, he'd quickly change the subject. At the moment I was cleaning clothes and hanging them on the fence. The sun was beating down on me, making me thankful I had the cold water to wash clothes with.

I felt a bead of sweat roll down the side of my face, an instinct made my arm reach up and wipe it off. I hissed in pain as some soap got in my eye.

"Mika," Lavi's voice called from the back doorstep. I turned to look at him.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You need to hide, there's some guards that are looking for you here," Lavi said, hurrying me off to the barn. I nodded quickly and hid in a dark corner behind several large stacks of hay. Fear coursed through me. What if the guards found me? They'd kill me for sure! I took a deep breath, stopping my trembling and quieting my breathing. I huddled up closer to the wall, fearing for my life. I couldn't let them find me. No matter what. I didn't want to die. I felt a tear slip down my cheek as I heard guards walk into the barn. I remained still as they searched the barn for me. I could hear Lavi trying to distract them away from me. I prayed that they'd listen to him and not find me. I squeezed my eyes shut, praying to the gods. Footsteps walked closer to me. For a moment I thought it was a guard when I heard Lavi's voice. "Mika, you can come out now. They've left." I nodded shakily, tears streaming down my cheeks, I stood my legs wobbling and I walked out from the corner. "You alright?" He asked softly, seeing my tears. I nodded, attempting to wipe away the tears, the fear I had slowly ebbing away. I gasped slightly when Lavi hugged me gently. I felt myself relax in his arms and bury my face into his chest. I felt his beating heart pounding. He stroked my hair gently, calming me down. I felt a wave of calm mixed with gratitude wash over me. I nuzzled into his chest, feeling his hand gently stroke my long hair. He was warm... and comforting... I liked it so much. My heart was like a feather drifting in the wind when I felt his perfect lips, press against the top of my head. A blush crossed my cheeks. What was this amazing feeling? Could it possibly be… Love? With a farmer? A peasant farmer of all things… Slowly and hesitantly, I returned his hug, pulling him a bit closer to myself. I felt him rest his chin on the top of my head, his fingers gently gripping me. "It's okay Mika... I broke you out and I'm gonna protect you." He whispered.

"Thank you… Lavi…" I murmured.

"No problem." He smiled slightly. I felt myself press my cheek against his chest, listening to his strong, quick heartbeats. "Wanna come back to the house? I'll make you some tea or something." he offered. I nodded slowly, feeling his thumb gently wipe the last of my tears. Lavi gently led me back to the cottage, an arm wrapped around my shoulders. I leaned into his side, relishing his warmth and that amazing scent of sandalwood... He sat me down and began making tea for me. I leaned back in the wooden chair, closing my eyes and breathing in the scent of tea. Lavi placed a hot cup of tea in front of me, sitting beside me.

"Thanks." I murmured, sipping it gently, it had a nice sweet flavor to it.

"Your welcome." Lavi smiled. Hesitantly, I found myself lean against him, resting my cheek against his shoulder. He hugged me with one arm, remaining silent.

"Is something wrong?" I asked softly.

"No. Nothing." He replied. I nodded, the warmth of his arm was soothing. I sipped my tea some more. "You know... Mika, we could leave this place." He said suddenly.

"But Lavi… You live here… This is your home… And I'm just a wanted person… Why would you risk so much for me…?" I asked him. The question had been bugging me for quite some time. I wanted to know why he even saved me in the fist place and why he was protecting me... His hand tightened around me slightly.

"Because... well, Mika... I..." He seemed to be having a lot of trouble getting the words out. I looked at him.

"You what?" I asked curiously.

"Mika... I... I love you," He choked out. I felt my heart stop. I didn't know what to say for a minute. There was a very long silence. Then I made up my mind… My heart spoke for me more then my head.

"I… I love you too Lavi…" I murmured, gazing into his eye.

"Really?" He asked, looking me straight in the eyes. I nodded.

"Yes," I said. He pulled me close, his face barely an inch from mine. I felt his breath against my face, my head seemed to be growing faint just by being this close, I felt my hand reach out and touch his smooth cheek. Lavi moved a bit closer, gently pressing his lips against mine. My heart sped past it's limit, my whole world practically exploded, my thoughts, my feelings, all mixed together as one and they all screamed for Lavi, they all wanted Lavi. I pressed my lips closer, feeling my eyes close. His lips were so soft... and warm. They felt so perfect against mine… Like they belonged… I felt his steady breaths against my pale skin. My lungs screamed for air, but my heart yearned for his touch. I never wanted to let go... never… But, he was pulled back and away from me. Eyes blurry, I looked over his shoulder to see Bookman yanking his hair back.

"Ow! Ow! Gramps, what the hell?! Ow!" Lavi hissed.

"No. How many times have I told you that you are a bookman. You are not allowed to have any attachments." Bookman growled.

"Come on! That's so fucking unfair!" Lavi said indignantly.

"You agreed to it when you were 10," Bookman pointed out.

"So what?" He asked.

"So this means you had agreed to the terms of being successor to Bookman you idiot," Bookman said.

"I have every right to change my mind!" Lavi growled.

"No you don't, you are a successor! You wanted to be a Bookman." Gramps said.

"Fuck being a bookman!" The old man stood in shock. "I don't give a shit about that anymore! Who wants to spend the rest of eternity studying anyway?!" Bookman sighed softly. "I love her and you cannot and will not do anything about it cause I have had enough of your crap!" Lavi snarled. "So fucking deal with it!" I stared in surprise and confusion. What was going on? "C'mon Mika. We're leaving," Lavi said, standing up and pulling me to my feet.

"We are?" I asked in surprise. Lavi nodded as he brought me through the front door, his hands holding mine. He pulled me out the door. I kept close to Lavi as he lead me to the horse cart. He helped me onto it, sitting beside me. I watched as he took the reins and started the horse. The horse moved away from the barn and the cottage. I watched as it faded from view. I couldn't help wondering what all that had been about. _Bookman? _What was that? I'd have to ask Lavi when it was a good time. The trip was silent for the most part, with Lavi muttering angrily under his breath. I leaned over and kissed his cheek gently. "It's gonna be alright Lavi." I murmured. He smiled slightly and nodded.

"Yeah. It will. Now that we're away from him." I nodded with a smile.

"Where will we go?" I asked him. I knew we couldn't stay anywhere near a village. There could be royal guards.

"There's a city where a few... acquaintances of mine live. They'll let us stay."

"Are you sure it's safe?" I asked worriedly. He nodded.

"Yeah. It's fine." I nodded, still unsure watching the almost winter fields the tall grass, yellow and dry. We traveled for hours until we had to stop for the night. It was an open field, hopefully safe from predators. "Just another half a days trip. We'll be at their house tomorrow." Lavi said. I nodded, watching as he halted the horse and helped me into the back of the covered wagon, wrapping a blanket around my shoulders. He lay beside me, pulling me close. I nuzzled into his warmth, breathing in the smell of sandal wood...

"Night..." I whispered softly.

"Good night Mika..." Lavi murmured. I nuzzled up to him and found myself falling asleep. I heard him hum softly, stroking my hair. I smiled slightly. "I love you..." Lavi murmured.

"I love you too..." I whispered. I pressed my forehead to Lavi's chest and closed my eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter! YAY**

**ainted Heart Chapter Six: **

The breeze that awoke me was frigid, sending chills down my spine and goosebumps up my arms and neck. I sneezed slightly, curling up closer to Lavi. Lavi shuffled closer with a mumble, I felt his warm muscular arms pull me closer. I smiled slightly, relishing the warmth. another gust blew into the wagon causing shivers to run through my body. I sneezed again, shivering. Lavi opened his eyes.

"Morning." he yawned.

"Morning." I smiled.

"Hungry?" He asked.

"A little," I yawned hearing my stomach growl at the sound of food. After all I only ate breakfast yesterday. Lavi pulled out two apples.

"Not much, but it'll do. I nodded.

"thanks Lavi," I murmured as I took an apple, nuzzling closer to his body as I sank my teeth into the fruits flesh. It was sweet and juicy. I closed my eyes, savoring the taste. I could hear the fast pounding of Lavi's heart in his chest. Lavi wrapped an arm around me as he ate his own food. I smiled as I swallowed my last bite of apple.

"Shall we go?" Lavi asked. I nodded with a smile and kissed his cheek. Lavi smiled and started the horse again. I leaned my cheek against his shoulder, relaxing at the bumpy movement of the a day passed and we soon reached a big city.I held Lavi's hand as we neared his acquaintances doorstep. Lavi knocked on the door. It opened slightly and a pair of golden eyes peaked out.

"Who's there? hee!" a voice giggled.

"it's Lavi," my lover door unlocked and a blonde boy opened it. "could me and Mika stay with you guys for a bit?" Lavi asked the blonde male. Or was it female? I wasn't going to ask...

"Dero doesn't know. Dero needs to ask Lord Millennium." the blonde said.

"dero! where are you?" another voice called.

"coming devi!" How many... Men lived in this house? A ravenette walked up to the blonde. He saw Lavi and grinned.

"Hey! long time no see." Lavi grinned at the boy. "Whatcha doin here?" he asked. "and who's the chick?"

"Well... This is Mika, I love her and Bookman wasn't letting me be with her so we left" Lavi explained. The ravenette and blonde looked at each other then began laughing.I stayed silent at Lavi's they calmed down enough, the ravenette looked at lavi.

"So you wanna stay here?" Lavi nodded. "Fine. Cmon, we'll go ask Lord Millennium." Lavi nodded and guided me inside behind the two boys, squeezing my hand gently. the two boys were talking the whole time, the ravenette using the blonde as an armrest.I wondered if they were gay because I realized the blonde was a guy because he wasn't wearing a blonde knocked on an ornate door. "Lord Millennium!"

"come in Jasdero" a man behind the door blonde, apparently named Jasdero, opened the door and we walked in.I squeezed Lavi's hand tighter what if this man knew I was wanted and sent me to be killed When we entered the large room, I saw a very strange looking man. if that even was a man... It looked more like an egg shaped goblin with his pointed ears and disturbing smile. He looked up at us, putting down his knitting. I wondered if this man was some kind of king or something… Though he seemed kinda weird to be a king…

"Lavi's here, Lord Millennium." Devit said boredly, using the blonde as an armrest.

"I can see that Devit." The goblin man said.

"He wants to stay here for a bit." Devit added. The Earl nodded.

"And who is she?" He asked, I didn't know how, but I could see he knew exactly who I was just by the look in his eyes.

"This is Mika. She's my girlfriend." Lavi introduced.

"Wait. Isn't that the name of the queen? _hee!" _Jasdero giggled, tilting his head.

"N-no," I stammered nervously.

"But-"

"Dero shut up." Devit scolded. Jasdero stuck his tongue out at the raveonette, pouting childishly. This blonde wasn't as stupid as he seemed... I looked at my feet, I was scared…

"So, can we stay here for a while?" Lavi asked. The Millennium Earl nodded.

"Jasdevi, would you mind taking these two to the guest bedrooms?" He asked turning to the two. The two boys nodded and walked out, leading the two of us out of the large room.

"Why'd he call you Jasdevi?" I asked curiously.

"Dero and Devi are actually one person! _hee hee!" _Jasdero giggled brightly. _Ya that's normal… _I thought sarcastically, but I only nodded.

"That's cool," I said.

"We can merge into one person by shooting each other in the head." Devit said nonchalantly, as if that was something completely normal. I nodded a bit slowly, who were these strange people? Was Lavi one of them? He had a LOT of explaining to do. Jasdero and Devit let us to a fairly sized bedroom.

"Here ya go!" They said in perfect synch.

"Thanks," Lavi smiled.

"No problem." Devit smiled. "By the way, you, girl, stay _away _from Road. You will regret it deeply."

"why?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Road will make you a doll!" Jasdero said happily, giggling. A doll? Did she use witchcraft? Was she some kind of witch? I knew it was rude to just say nothing and blink, so I just nodded. The twins waved and left, laughing and talking. I walked into the same bedroom as Lavi, I don't really know these people... And I didn't feel comfortable sleeping alone... Especially here...

"So? What do you think of them?" Lavi asked, plopping down on the bed.

"Well, they're definitely different," I mused. He laughed lightly.

"Some of them are better than others." I nodded with a smile, still a bit nervous especially of their boss... not only was he creepy but... the look in his eyes... I shivered slightly. Would he tell the royal guards I was here? I hope he wouldn't... I lay down beside Lavi. Hed keep me safe... right? Lavi hugged me gently and kissed me. "I'll keep you safe..." He murmured softly. I nodded and nuzzled against him. I yawned slightly, nuzzling into his warmth. I could see him smile and hug me tighter, determination in his eyes. I smiled and closed my eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Second to last chapter!**

Chapter 7

I awoke the next morning, confused of where I was for a moment. I soon realized where I was and let out a soft sigh as I looked around the room. Lavi groaned sleepily and pulled me closer to him. I felt a blush creep along my cheeks. He nuzzled against me, falling back asleep. I smiled and nuzzled into his chest tiredly. His eyes opened slightly.

"Hey," He said softly.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked.

"I slept well. You?" I asked, kissing him on the lips gently.

"I slept awesomely." He purred. "That's not a word is it..."

"It is if you want it to be," I giggled softly.

"Wake up! It's lunch!" Devit's voice groaned irritably

"Meh..." Lavi groaned in response. "Its too far..."

"What he said..." I mumbled. "Well I'm not leaving the room until you both get out out of bed" he said

"Well. Unless you want to see me naked, you'll leave." Lavi said

"Wait did you two?-..." He trailed off blinking

"Out." Lavi said again. Devit shrugged and walked out of the the door had closed, Lavi sat up with a sigh. "Guess we should get going." I nodded and got out of the bed slowly tucking the blanket tighter around my body so I was concealed. Lavi stood and began getting dressed I waited for him to turn around before I removed my blanket and got dressed. He finished getting dressed and looked away, seeing my discomfort. (He finished getting dressed and looked away, seeing my discomfort. He chuckled and then turned back around and hugged me..I breathed in his scent with a smile. He kissed me gently. I kissed him back, letting myself melt into his arms. He purred softly and kissed him. We pulled apart after a little while. He held me in his arms and kissed the top of my head."C'mon. Lets go eat." he smiled. I nodded and took his hand. Maybe we could get married someday... I smiled at the thought. He wrapped an arm around me as we walked, pulling me closer..I smiled and rested my cheek against his walked into the dining room. We sat down at the table when a wave of nausea passed through me. I took a deep breath to fight down the feeling. Lavi started eating but the sight of told made it words. I continued fighting back the feeling. Lavi looked at me curiously

"You alright?" he asked softly..

"Ya just not hungry," I assured him.

"Alright... If you're sure thats it." he looked at me worriedly.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"You look a bit green." he commented softly.

"I do?" She asked. He

"Huh..." I said considerably leaning back a bit in my chair

"You sure you're alright?" he asked. I nodded and kissed his cheek _as long as I don't vomit... _I thought, He nodded slightly.

"Alright..."I kissed his cheek again. He smiled slightly and kissed me back. I smiled and yawned slightly. He hugged me gently.I closed my eyes and rested my cheek trying to make the nausea leave. But it still pounded in my stomach. Lord what was wrong with me? I hoped it would pass...

….

I moaned softly. Nausea flooded through them. It had only gotten worse...ugh... I hate nausea. Lavi had been oblivious to my frequent nausea for the past few weeks, and I wanted to keep it like that what if there was actually something wrong with me? Should I see a doctor… No... A doctor would surely know who I am and report me... It's too risky… What was I supposed to do? I heard the door open and I squeezed my eyes tighter shut.

"Mika? you alright?" Lavi asked.

"Ya... A bit nauseous..." I muttered

He sat beside me. "Nauseas?" I nodded

"How long has this been happening?" he asked.

"Couple of weeks," I muttered

"Want me to see if they have any medicine?" he asked softly.

I shook my head "medicines expensive don't waste any on me," I said.

"Its not a waste if it's you." He purred softly.

I smiled slightly "I'm fine" I purred

"Are you sure?" he persisted. I nodded. He sighed and nodded, pulling me close. His arms were so warm and strong, it felt like I could never be harmed here… I smiled and hugged him closer. He kissed my cheek lovingly. I felt a small pain grow in my stomach and I wondered what it was.

"Hey Mika... Does your stomach hurt?" he asked. I nodded.

"Oh..." he trailed off.

"What?" I asked

"Mika... I think you might be pregnant."

"What!?" I gasped

"You may be pregnant." he repeated.

"B-but how!?"

"Well... We did do it..." he said god... He hugged me gently. I could easily die from this... What if I did die? He stroked my hair. "Its gonna be okay.." he murmured. I nodded and nuzzled into his chest. He kissed my forehead gently. I hugged her tighter."Its gonna be okay..." he whispered. I nodded He hugged me a bit tighter

"Can we leave this place?" I asked softly. I didn't trust the noah... The leader knew who I was... I knew it... He did. He nodded. "Yeah. Of course we can..." he purred. I nodded and nuzzled against him. "When do you want to leave?" he asked.

"Can we leave now?" I asked softly Lavi nodded, kissing my head. He stood up and helped me to my feet  
"Cmon. Lets go." he purred. I nodded and walked with him into the hallway only to be confronted by Tyki

"Where are you going?" The tall male asked boredly. I clung closer to Lavi.

"We're leaving for the west," Lavi said "your hospitality was very generous and we thank you for your hospitality. Tyki looked at us for a moment.

"Once again. Thank you." Lavi said. Tyki shrugged.

"No problem." he puffed on his cigarette and walked away. I thought he was going to give us more trouble than that... Thank god he didn't… I sighed softly in relief and followed Lavi. I held his hand as we walked out.


	8. Chapter 8

**LAST CHAPTER EVA! Unless u pple want me to write a sequel which I doubt cause this aint my best and its an OC one so ya but if anyone wants me to make a sequel I will! 3 y'all! Also if you don't have anything nice to say about my stories, then just dont read them and do not write a rude comment.**

Chapter 8

We got all our stuff ready for travel, Lavi went to get the horses. I found the cart and started getting it ready the way Lavi had showed me.

Once everything was ready, I waited for Lavi to come back with the horses. I soon heard the sound of hooves clopping behind me.

"I set up the carriage Lavi," I said turning to my lover. He grinned and chuckled.

"I taught you well," I smiled and helped him hitch up the horses to the cart. Once they were properly hitched up, we got into the cart. Lavi started the horses and I rested my cheeks against his shoulder. Lavi hummed softly under his breath as we rode away from the large house.

I smiled "I like when you hum, it's peaceful..." I murmured

"Thanks." he purred. I smiled and hugged his arm with a giggle. He continued to hum quietly.  
I smiled my heart fluttering with a giggle "I love you..." Lavi purred.

"I love you too Lavi," I murmured hugging his waist with a smile. He wrapped an arm around me with a smile. Maybe we could build a house together and make a family... If I was pregnant... Then that'd be the start of our family. I smiled at the thought. that would be nice... Starting a family with him. I felt him smile lovingly at me I didn't know what ran through his head but I hoped it was good. I nuzzled against his chest happily, purring softly. He chuckled and kissed the top of my head. I smiled and hugged him tightly. "Where are we going?" I asked softly.

….

A few weeks had passed since we left the Ark. Lavi and I had stopped to rest in a forest. The fire in front of us had almost burnt out. It was official. I was pregnant. But... We were happy. I felt the cold air blow against our skin. I nuzzled closer to Lavi, trying to absorb his body heat. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. I smiled and looked up at him. (He smiled and kissed my cheek. We had bought tools to build our new house use and we had already finished half the base!) mommy never came back. We could settle down and build a life together! I was so excited! I kissed Lavi's cheek happily. "How long until you think the house will take to build?" I asked. Lavi chuckled softly and shrugged.

"About a week. Maybe a tad more."

"Yay!" I grinned happily hugging him tighter. Lavi smiled and hugged me closer. I felt him shiver as he hugged me. "Want me to get the fire going again?" I asked softly.

"I-I can do it," he said coughing a bit.

"Lavi. You okay?" I fretted

"I-im fine." he coughed.

"No you're not," I said as I rested a palm to his forehead.

"You've got a fever."

Lavi sneezed. "I'll be fine." he tried to assure me.

"You're sick." I said sitting him back down. I knew he looked like he was struggling earlier! I should have known he was sick!

"I'll be fine." he tried to assure me.

"You could die," I said sternly. He coughed slightly. I hugged him tightly I couldn't lose him… He hugged me back, shivering slightly. "I'll go get firewood," I purred kissing his cheek He nodded, coughing into his arm. I stood up and got some timber from the pile of excess wood we made earlier I began trying to get the fire going again. I felt him take my hands, his hands were cold.

"Do it faster like this," he purred helping my hands create more friction between the stick and firewood.

I smiled slightly. "Thanks." I purred.

"No problem," he murmured the fire sparking to life again. The fire ignited, spreading across the firewood. I smiled and brought Lavi closer. "Well. I feel a lot warmer." he purred, pulling me close.

"Good," I purred hugging him closer.

"Hey Mika... There's some tea in the cart. could you get it?" He asked.

"Of course," I purred and got the tea from cart and started boiling it in a pot which we had bought for a few cents.

"Thanks." Lavi smiled.

"No problem it's the least I can do," I purred. I finished making the tea and gave him a cup. He smiled and hugged me thankfully. He drank it happily. I smiled and kissed his cheek. He purred softly, pulling me close with an arm. I smiled and hugged him tighter. Kissing his cheek I nuzzled my nose against him.

"I feel better already." he smiled,taking another sip of tea.

"Good keep getting better" I purred. He chuckled softly.

"Can do sweet cheeks." I smiled and hugged him. I hoped he would be alright. I couldn't live without him. Lavi yawned widely, finishing up his tea. I smiled and hugged him laying us down. He hugged me to his chest. I purred with a smile "I love you..." he purred

"I love you too," I murmured. He kissed me gently. I smiled and closed my eyes. He nuzzled against him happily. I felt him tug my bonnet off with his fingertips.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love your hair?" he smiled.

"No, but thank you," I purred. "I love yours as well," I said fiddling with a downed strand of red.

Lavi chuckled softly. "Thanks." I smiled and kissed his cheek. He kissed my nose with a purr. I felt myself purr softly and hug him closer. "We've come a long way since we first met..." he said softly.

"We really have," I smiled "I'm thankful that we have. You helped me change my tainted heart..." I said a smile pulling across my lips

"Yeah... Im so glad I did..." he purred.

"I am too," I smiled. Lavi kissed my lips gently. Together, we ended up living in a cottage that we created and we had three kids together two boys and a girl. This was everything I could have dreamed of… And to think… It all started… In a large castle… Run by a Tainted Heart.


End file.
